


The Girl That You Dream Of

by twopinkcarnations



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Episode Related, F/M, Roleplay, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: Michael convinces Janet to be the sugar baby to his sugar daddy during his existential crisis.





	The Girl That You Dream Of

“How do I look?”

Michael looks up to see Janet clad in a body-hugging salmon-colored dress and freshly-blonde hair, looking everything like the Bad Janets who partied every day after—and during—work.

“Baby, you look great!”

She walks over to him on the tips of her toes in her sky high heels. They're nude in color, making her legs look even longer. He wraps an arm around her waist when she gets close enough to grab.

“You’re gorgeous,” he says into the side of her neck.

She tosses her hair with a laugh, and all he wants to do is kiss her.

“Thanks, Michael. You know, Janets don’t usually—”

“Jeanette.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You’re not Janet tonight. Tonight, you’re my naughty little Jeanette.”

She wrinkles her nose and smiles.

“Okay. I can play along! What’s your name tonight?”

“You can just call me Michael. Or daddy. I like that. You can be my girl tonight.”

His other hand comes to hold her waist, and soon, she’s flush against his new white suit.

“Okay, but just tonight.”

He rests his forehead against hers, and all he can see are her bright brown eyes in his line of vision.

“I love you, Jeanette.”

Janet quickly drops into character. Michael finds himself intoxicated by her transformation, and all he wants to do is figure out how Janets have sex right that very second. He is transfixed as she lifts a finger and drags it over his lips.

“I love you too, daddy.”


End file.
